littlegoldenbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney's Mother Goose
|Image file = WaltDisneyMotherGoose.jpg |Image size = 200 |Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = Adapted by Al Dempster |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = Walt Disney Studios |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 1949 |Row 4 title = Theme |Row 4 info = Nursery Rhymes, Disney |Row 5 title = Number |Row 5 info = D36 |Row 6 title = Type |Row 7 title = Edition |Row 8 title = Publisher |Row 8 info = Simon and Schuster |Row 9 title = Pages }}''Mother Goose ''is a Little Golden Book featuring re-enactments of Mother Goose nursery rhymes starring the characters from the Mickey Mouse and Silly Symphonies series, as well as some of Disney's early animated features. Each of the ## rhymes in this book is portrayed by favorite Disney characters from the 20's to 1952. Rhymes The Queen of Hearts The characters in this rhyme are acted out by Disney Mice: * Minnie as the Queen of Hearts * Mickey as the King of Hearts * Morty / Ferdie as the Knave of Hearts Hey Diddle Diddle Pluto is the Dog who laughed, while Figaro appears as the Cat with the Fiddle. Cross Patch Grumpy appears as the person who "sits by the fire and spins". Little Jack Horner Happy goes as Little Jack Horner. Jack Sprat Dumbo and Timothy Mouse play as Jack Sprat and his wife. Little Betty Blue Cinderella appears in the rhyme. Jumping Joan A mushroom appears in the rhyme Deedle Deedle Dumpling Jiminy Cricket plays as the son John, who is sleeping on the neck of a violin. This Little Pig Fifer, Fiddler, and Practical Pig act out the rhyme. The Big Bad Wolf appears. Mary's Lamb Minnie appears as Mary. One To Ten (I Caught a Hare Alive) Br'er Fox and Br'er Rabbit act out the rhyme. Jack Be Nimble Bambi appears as Jack, while Flower and Thumper appear. Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater Jiminy Cricket appears in the rhyme. Handy Pandy Mickey appears in the rhyme. This is the Way the Ladies Ride Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy appear in the rhyme. Simple Simon Goofy appears as Simple Simon. Ding Dong Bell Pinocchio and Figaro appear in the rhyme. A Dillar, A Dollar Donald and Huey appear in the rhyme. Bobby Shaftoe Donald appears as Bobby Shaftoe. Two Blackbirds Jim Crow and Specks appear as the two blackbirds. Old King Cole Although it says "fiddlers three", there is only one fiddler in this rhyme. Humpty Dumpty Donald cosplays as Humpty Dumpty. Mickey and Daisy appear. The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe Disney characters play around the shoe house. Appearing 'Featured Characters:' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Morty / Ferdie Fieldmouse *Pluto *Figaro (Pinocchio) *Cow *Grumpy (Snow White) *Happy (Snow White) *Dumbo *Timothy *Cinderella *Jiminy Cricket *Fifer, Fiddler, and Practical Pig *The Big Bad Wolf *Br'er Fox *Br'er Rabbit *Bambi *Thumper the Rabbit *Flower the Skunk *Goofy *Pinocchio *Donald Duck *Huey *Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Specks (Dumbo) *Daisy Duck *Bashful (Snow White) *Doc (Snow White) *Dopey (Snow White) *Sleepy (Snow White) *Sneezy (Snow White) *Snow White *Br'er Bear *Unicyclist Bear *Honest John and Gideon *Peter (Peter and the Wolf) *Dewey *Louie *Pancho *Jose *Penguin'' 'Supporting Characters: * '''Locations: * Notes Trivia Recommended Links Cover Gallery Category:Little Golden Book Category:Little Golden Books Category:1952 Category:Disney